Unique identifiers are used in a variety of arrangements to help identify particular objects. Typically a number of suppliers, for example, wholesale retailers use bar codes to track inventory, usage of entities and for devising marketing strategies and business analytics. In order to track each individual unit of a good, it needs to be uniquely identified, preferably within the same class of products, using some appropriate methodology. In retail industry as an example, depending on the type of the goods, packaging level and technology used to tag the identifiers (e.g., bar code, RFID etc) there are various encoding schemes and standards to encode various objects.